kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KrytenKoro
Monaco If you would be so kind as to double-check the Wiki's monaco if you are able. Whenever I find myself in the Recent Changes or certain articles, the Wiki's red background changes to blue and the background changes to match the Birth by Sleep wall paper. Only when I'm on a talk page or randomly on an article or other Wiki-space, does it keep its normal, 358/2 Days theme. I'd assume it's merely a bug with Wikia, but this problem (which happened rarely on-and-off before) has started to become more and more common, at least for me. If you are unable to find any errors or even get a chance to check the monaco at all, I understand and apologize for the trouble. If we can get the problem to cease, then thanks. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 22:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :I've been seeing that a lot, too. It seems that it also has some effects on articles, such as moving the images from the Game template, or causing tabs not to form. --Neumannz 22:32, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not that there's a BBS wallpaper - the Days wallpaper is simply not loading, so it defaults to the normal wikibook background. I can ask wikia about it, but I'm fairly certain that it's just that things get lost on the way from the servers.Glorious CHAOS! 22:59, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Whatever it is, you may wish to include the fact that the side-effects Neumanz mentioned never used to happen when this was a rare anomaly. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EndlessOblivionKH/EO's Jukebox|'XIII']] 23:02, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::The effects you are seeing are all do to our wiki's customized common.js and common.css file. For example, the code for the game template would normally put it at the top left of the page, as a normal image, but we modified the css and js files so that the template's "div class" would be placed in the message section, at the top right of the page. When we added tabs to the wiki, we also modified this file. Finally, the Days background is due to code in this file which loads an image we uploaded normally. Our main logo is not affected because, by default, every wiki uploads its logo from a file with a certain name, so we can modify our logo just by uploading an image with that name. :::For some reason, the js and css files will infrequently refuse to load, which causes you to see our wiki how it would be without the coding infrastructure we've brought up. This is almost certainly due to server troubles, not any coding malady on our side. However, I'll bring it up to wikia - next time you see it, could you take a screenshot so that they know exactly what I'm talking about?Glorious CHAOS! 23:07, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Here. --Neumannz 23:17, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :Here a more ridiculous example. I got the whole page this time. --Neumannz 00:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Personal Infobox "journal" entries Are we really using the descriptions from the instruction booklet as journal entries? Something doesn't seem right about that to me. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 06:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) ::They seem redundant to the intro cutscene, but if people think its a good idea, we should discuss it.Glorious CHAOS! 14:53, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Personally, I'm against it, but it's not intrinsically wrong, so I'm not going to revert it yet.Glorious CHAOS! 15:10, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix: Enemy Journal Entries I can make screenshots of the entries but neither write them down nor translate them. I don't know who's responsible for the entries of the exlusive KH Final Mix enemies (maybe someone from gamefaqs?) but can you, BebopKate or Yuanchosaan translate them or know someone who can?--ShardofTruth 20:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I tried to get the Japanese writings recognized by two different OCR softwares (RedIris Pro 12 and Smart OCR lite Edition), but I got no satisfactory result, even with a lot more bigger images and better contrast etc. The KHII font seems to be very complicated or strange, I don't know. Maybe you have an better idea, here are the images. --ShardofTruth 13:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Spectre Rip Gar Darmor Is there some way we can find the Guard Armor (and Powered Armor) limb stats for Days? (Also for CoM, I guess they had their own health there, too.) --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 01:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :The Days guide doesn't list them. Maybe the Ultimania does.Glorious CHAOS! 01:11, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::I looked through the CoM, KHIIFM and 358/2 Days Ultimania and the states of the limbs are nowhere to be found. But I noted another interessting thing: The stats from CoM and ReCoM are in most cases completely different. Also the Bradygames guide doesn't seem to cover the basement stats from the bosses. The Guard Armor e.g. has stats on 1F and 11B-B8 (2F-5F) but only 1F is listed. --ShardofTruth 21:23, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Is there any way you could upload scans of the ReCoM ultimania? (Stat-based sections at least) I mean, to photobucket or something.Glorious CHAOS! 21:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::That will take some time, there are 30+ pages full of stats. I think I will take pictures, the quality should be good enough to read the states and I'm faster. --ShardofTruth 22:00, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::I made a list on my usepage with all stats missing from the CoM section and all ReCoM stats. --ShardofTruth 22:45, June 29, 2010 (UTC) All the supposed unused sprites On a website, I found a huge pack of sprites from Days that are unused, so, here ya go! Link Edit: I realized that most of them are unused but there are a few from Pinnochio's world, plus Hades and Magera. Coliseum names Is there a provision for japanese seed names, like "Red Death" for "Red Legion" in the Hades Cup? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:19, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, apparently I've lost my source. Putting that aside, what do you want to do with the "Notes"? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Need help reading the text in a blurry video. Around 33:25. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:57, July 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'd appreciate it if you could take a look before the video inevitably gets deleted. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 05:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) KH & KHFM gummi enemies Yes I know, it's a bit early to talk about them, the KHII section isn't even finished yet. But maybe you have an idea how to adapt the template for them. This is an extreme example from the Ultimania. Not every ship has two variants (Omega is the only ship that as a "C" variant) or sub variants (they just seem to affect the drops, maybe they are the "before/after rescue" equivalents, I don't know). Nearly every main variant (A, B or C) has a different Final Mix appearance, the stats are the same though.--ShardofTruth 22:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Featured User Medals :I was thinking more along the lines of "09/10", in an imagey font.Glorious CHAOS! 04:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Sure, but can you give me an example of fonttype that would be "imagey"? Your Keyblade is Almost ready! Here is the outline of the keyblade you wanted! sorry for it being so late, sir! http://s967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/?action=view&current=Me-1.png well....what do you think? http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/MySpaceGens_6634804778.gif [[User:Number XXI | Don't I]] [[User Talk:Number XXI | even warrant]] [[User:Number XXI/KeybladeForge | a hello?]] http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/signature-2.png 20:49, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :Looks awesome!Glorious CHAOS! 21:44, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Then I'll get it colored right away sir! http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/MySpaceGens_6634804778.gif [[User:Number XXI | Don't I]] [[User Talk:Number XXI | even warrant]] [[User:Number XXI/KeybladeForge | a hello?]] http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/signature-2.png 01:35, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Done! http://s967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/?action=view&current=Me-2.jpg ehh? http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/MySpaceGens_6634804778.gif [[User:Number XXI | Don't I]] [[User Talk:Number XXI | even warrant]] [[User:Number XXI/KeybladeForge | a hello?]] http://i967.photobucket.com/albums/ae154/BlackMageRules/signature-2.png 04:43, August 11, 2010 (UTC) unfinished business hey, did you have plans for this mess? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 22:35, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Nom Hello sir, could you please (I don't know which admin is doing this, I'm hoping you, since I'm asking) put up my nomination for featured user when you refresh the page, as I will not be on for the next few days. My apologies if this causes any inconvenience. Project. :I think she meant EternalNothingnessXIII, who is starting his BBS Project soon.Glorious CHAOS! 13:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Hola My Thanks }|Y|not Y}}}} English BBS Er... Cyberman65 has gotten his hands on the English BBS and is currently streaming it online. Do you think it's alright for me to start bringing in the dubbed names now? (Also voice actors, once he reaches the end credits.) --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 16:05, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :Of course. It would be most helpful if you could make a list somewhere in the forums, like was done with days, so that we can know what's verified and what isn't.Glorious CHAOS! 16:12, September 3, 2010 (UTC) New Main page Layout "Helping Out" should be right below Featured Article, not at the bottom, but otherwise, it looks great!Glorious CHAOS! 18:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Obtained I'm still confused, since sell prices are always less than buy prices, but there're only single values in the column... Since obtaining has become so much more complex, with the shops and the enemy drops an'na treasure chests an'na melding, why don't we figure out a plan after the rest of the stuff has been put in? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 22:28, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :Two more q's: one, in the game it seems that descriptions are shared within families of magic (e.g. Fire, Fira, and Firaga all have "Launch a ball of fire toward enemies."); two, it's really "—" and not "Physical" under the non-elemental attack magics? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:29, September 5, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm just posting the descriptions the guide has. If the game has something different, we should start revising the draft after I get it finished. ::If it has "--" as its type, it is a nil/neutral elemental attack.Glorious CHAOS! 23:33, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, to differentiate between non-elemental attacks and non- ...attacks, maybe I should put something different for, say, Aero and the like. "Physical" again, or "Neutral"? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::The guide just says "Other", and uses it for both neutral and non-damaging commands. I'm not sure if this is what you are asking, though.Glorious CHAOS! 00:22, September 6, 2010 (UTC) It is. Can we break from the guide on this? It seems silly to not have a difference between those two types... --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:36, September 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, yeah. We should use "Neutral" if it does damage, but has no element, and N/A if it doesn't deal direct damage.Glorious CHAOS! 01:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Journal Entries Sistership? Je t'invite... links OK, so we have links for all the deck commands, all the abilities, all the D-Link stuff, and all the shotlocks. Are we really planning on making pages for all of these? Or are we gonna end up with circular redirects again, like with the sleights? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 15:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Deck Commands should have their own pages (as should sleights) - the command-meld lists alone are enough to fill up an article. Therefore, the same applies to Shotlocks and passive Abilities, which are also involved with the complicated command melding. D-Link, it depends. Finish Commands of all sorts could probably be considered part of the character's "abilities" section, while the Effects seem to be generic passive abilities, and should get their own pages. ::So, basically, everything but Finish Commands will need its own page.Glorious CHAOS! 16:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) BBS Ultimania and Mirage Arena I'm using part of Neumannz work for the Mirage Arena on this one: Strength and Defense are fixed, HP and EXP must be multiplied (except for the bosses). --ShardofTruth 08:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Why is it? 22:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC)By 13keyblades Why is my catergory deleted? Originally, Kain and Herucles were supposed to compete to be Phil's trainee in BBS, but the producers remembered that Hercules lives to see Kingdom Hearts. I think the best part about that is that I had already seen it, and was ecstatic about it. Kain Highwind and Gungir can only be described by JUBILATION! -- 01:51, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Audio names :Just wait until the OST is released. If the Japanese one has been, then I can translate the titles for you if you want.Glorious CHAOS! 19:11, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :What?Glorious CHAOS! 15:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :Seriously, can we just be responsible on this? It's not a huge problem to just wait for official song titles.Glorious CHAOS! 15:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Other Weapon Template Response Forum:Tabber Anno1404 22:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Um could you answer a question Im not sure if I should be asking this to you but where would i go if i wanted to ask a question directly pertaining to the game itself and not the site? (more specifically Birth By Sleep) I've been looking around for quite a bit and no one seems to have a direct answer for me, so I figured I'd ask you since you're name appears everywhere on this site. For KHBBS is there any way to unlock the Wheels of Misfortune battle for Terra? if so what are the requirements? I believe that it is possible because there are question marks in my Reports on the slot that it is listed in in the guide of the game umm hi IRC, if you can. I need you on the IRC ASAP. I've got reason to believe that your new rule for Featured Media is being broken. Maps Irc help Hi. I'm sorry to bug you but im having trouble logging in to the irc could you help? --I'm so bored 03:41, September 18, 2010 (UTC) 2 Qs #Does the guide list the unlocking methods of the finish commands? If so, can we get them? #Do you think maybe we should start having subcategories for magic? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It does indeed. I'll work on it this week. ::What were you thinking?Glorious CHAOS! 17:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Same as for abilities. "Kingdom Hearts magic", "Kingdom Hearts II magic", "Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep magic", etc. Magic Sleights would go under "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories magic". --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 18:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Sounds great to me.Glorious CHAOS! 19:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) The_Inexistent The user, The Inexistent has refused to leave me alone while I've tried to tell him to stop. Please make him stop. --Archie 02:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) In my defence: I only asked him once to act civil, and then I replied to tell him to not swear on my talk page. :Wait, I did ask him once before to put his walkthrough in his userspace and not on the mainspace. If all else fails EDITPAGE please 06:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hidden Dragon First of all, why is that the only one you're reverting, and second of all, why the bloody devil is that the format we're using everywhere else? It's a bad format, else why did we go through all that business with the Days weapons? Also, I really, REALLY hate when the article calls it a "Keychain" when it's an effing Keyblade. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 16:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but the Keychains don't actually have names. Also, the way I see it, the form of a Keyblade is also a Keyblade, unless, well, it's a hoverboard or cannon. I haven't seen any descriptions calling them "Keychains", but there are plenty that call them "Keyblades" (like every one from BBS). :Personally, I'm not sure what the best alternative would be for pointing out they're forms of the same weapon, although your "is a form of X's Y" seems sufficient (don't remember why we didn't end up with that one...) :Since we're (kinda) on the subject, I don't think we should have the Keychain article. Keychains are not significant plot-wise, and I don't remember them being mentioned more than once or twice. (Actually, where besides after receiving Jungle King?) Heck, they're not even called "Keychains" in-game, but "key chains". Merging with the Keyblade article would make the most sense to me. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 19:31, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Where does "A keychain attached to the Keyblade. Increases defense at critical moments." come from? I see, that's the Kingdom Key. That's really the only one in that list that indicates that the subject is the keychain, not the Keyblade. Which is appropriate, given its Japanese name. As for Days, the descriptions that start with "a weapon that" pretty much have the issue, and in the same vein, the form of a weapon is a weapon, in my opinion. At any rate, I'm not saying that a Keyblade wielder has a lot of Keyblades, just that when they attach a new key chain, it becomes a different Keyblade (although it's still their Keyblade). I'd even say the Kingdom Key is a "form" of Sora's Keyblade, even if it is the "true form". So, I guess my next question is (as usual), how do the Japanese versions handle it? (10:50) I don't suppose we can find the Japanese descriptions, can we? As for Silent Dirge+, please do, my DS is currently "on vacation". --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:39, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Game Template Yeah, I was skeptical about putting it on certain pages, and uncertain if it should or shouldn't be added to others. I figured if it wasn't supposed to be there it would be reverted. Thanks for clearing that up. -- 20:03, September 20, 2010 (UTC) hey kryten its me blaze from digi wiki why do you hate digimon now just general question--BlazeCannon15 20:27, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Pegasus Cup OK, what do you make of Seed 5 of the Pegasus Cup? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 04:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Bug Blocks Could you translate the descriptions of the block types on here? Particularly the ones for the Rare Prize Block and the Pair Block, since I only have the vaguest idea of what they do. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 05:03, September 21, 2010 (UTC) *Normal Block (ノーマルブロック) :A Block that can be destroyed with attacks. (攻撃で壊すことができるブロック。) *Metal Block (メタルブロック) :A Block that cannot be destroyed with attacks. Most suitable as a foothold. (攻撃で壊すことができないブロック。足場に最適。) *Damage Block (ダメージブロック) :A Block that inflicts damage if you touch it. (触れるとダメージをうけるブロック。) *Bound Block (バウンドブロック) :A Block which bounces back if you strike it. Multiple jumps are possible if you get on it. (あたると跳ね返されるブロック。上にのれば多角ジャンプ可能。) *Ghost Block (ゴーストブロック) :A Block whose faces appear and disappear at fixed intervals. (一定間隔で面が出たり消えたりするブロック。) *Prize Block (プライズブロック) :A Prize Box might come out if you destroy it. (壊すとプライズボックス（宝箱）がでてくることがある。) *Rare Prize Block (レアプライズブロック) :A Block which generates Rare Prize Boxes if you destroy it. (壊すとレアなプライズボックスが出現するブロック。) *Pair Block (ペアブロック) :If you strike together the Blocks that form a pair, a Block that puts out Prizes will appear.(対になるブロックにぶつけると、プライズをだすブロックが出現する。) **I'm not too sure about the target of the Damage Block - it may take damage instead.Glorious CHAOS! 13:32, September 21, 2010 (UTC) help can you tell me how to beat the sprite of vanites on birth by sleep and how do you beat mysterious figure Hey do you know whats going to be In BBS Final Mix and will it be in different countries other than japan talk I'm Sorry....... Ugh.... your right. I'm sorry. I just found out i have a cyst (Huge zit.) at the base of my spine which is a pain-in-the-ass in the most literal of ways, which makes for a bad day i was just trying to start an argument because i'm angry. I will be out sick for a couple of days. (Or weeks.) So sorry for being a pain-in-the-ass to you as well Kryten. Chihuahuaman out. PS: Message me back on my talkpage as soon as possible.--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 19:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman sammiches http://wikimon.net/File:DG1-054_back.jpg http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Manga_volume http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/User:THB/Test http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/index.php?title=Category:Swords&action=edit&redlink=1 http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Articles_for_Deletion http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Weapons#Templates remaining enemies to check: *Prize Pod help someone messed up Sora's page--BlazeCannon15 01:25, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Shotlock #Not bolded #Commas, not line breaks #Never, EVER say "All" #Those found in chests should say "Chest at WA.", where "WA" is the room name, as a targeted link to the room's name on the world article. #Those found after events should use the guide description of the event. #Those found for defeating bosses should say "Defeat X.", where "X" is the boss. If the boss can be fought more than once, specify "At XA", where "XA" is the room name, as a targeted link to the room's name on the world article. #Those obtained through command melding should say "Command Melding" #Those found as rare commands on the Command Board should say "Rare Bonus on Y.", where "Y" is the actual name of the Board (not "Deep Space Command Board") #Those bought at the Mirage Arena should say "Mirage Arena Medal Shop" #Those that are default don't need refs #Those given as Arena rewards should say "Complete the Z match.", where "Z" is the match name. #Chrissakes, really? You looked at the two reflists side by side and couldn't find one single thing that made you think "Oh, this is different!" Glorious CHAOS! 18:48, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Project BBS It is time, at last, to begin this, and I wish to discuss the project page's contents before I create it. Please meet me on the IRC when you have a chance and are not overcrowded with work. - [[User:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Eternal']][[User talk:EternalNothingnessXIII|'Nothingness']][[User:EternalNothingnessXIII/Jukebox|'XIII']] 19:59, September 24, 2010 (UTC) KH Theories. Your "Therories about the Kingdom Hearts Series." (Heh, it rhimes.) has a incorrect statement. Emblem Heartless are artificial. They were made by Xehanort. I know you said they may not be correct but i thought i might tell you anyway so you are well informed. But if you meet me in public, i can tell you the entire Kingdom Hearts series storyline.--My Keyblade + Your face = pwnage 01:54, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Chihuahuaman ::...yeah, they are made by stealing hearts, rather than manifesting from the everlasting darkness as purebloods do.Glorious CHAOS! 04:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) No Speculation Policy Strikes Again A Tiny Question abilities I think the ability articles need to include a "Mechanics" section along with "Learning" which details things like costs, additional commands (e.g. reaction commands/extra attacks), levels, etc. Possibly it would also include a detailed description of the ability, although that might be better suited for the lead. Thoughts? Also, what do you think about the Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep commands that (I believe) Erry created? Is it better to keep commands in the Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep abilities or put them in a separate category? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:57, September 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, that's mostly what the lead is for. Very few abilities or commands would need anything more than a sentence in the lead, I think. If you want to try one out and we'll see how it goes, go ahead. ::As long as they all go in the super-category KHBBS abilities, it's fine, I guess.Glorious CHAOS! 02:54, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll do one up later. I also want to start using "technique" in the lead instead of "ability" in the case of action abilities, to include Deck Commands. Later on when it lists the costs, etc., it can specify whether it's an ability, a sleight, or a command. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 19:20, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I did up Blitz. The second paragraph would be basically everything in the lead other than the first one or two sentences. Still not sure how to handle the BBS section, since it involves chests, drops, shops, and melding. :Also, think you could do up a model "Command Meld" section for an example? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 23:05, September 28, 2010 (UTC) OK, did up Strike Raid, too. This is a better example of the problem I have of lumping all the mechanics into the lead. Also, refresh my memory of what the hell Blitz did in KH? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 06:45, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I see. Okay, yeah, revision time: *Action Abilities, that cannot be covered on an "Abilities" section (sleights, commands, or used by multiple people) have a mechanics section. *Support Abilities remain in the current format, since they operate much simpler. ::If necessary, we can include Mechanics sections for Support Abilities, but I highly doubt we'll ever need to. ::Also, I am still working on that Command Meld section for Blitz. I don't think it showed up in KH1 though, I think it was KHFM.Glorious CHAOS! 07:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) YEEEE-AH, BO-YEEEE. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Added a "Mechanics" section to Blitz, and an "Other appearances". (Do other appearances call for more games in the Game template?) --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 17:27, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Can I vote? can I? can I? Sora info. Project World: BBS ARG! :Example?Glorious CHAOS! 16:07, September 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh wait. If you meant your talk template, it was because you left of the "noinclude" before you did the example code, so part of your template was the template itself. I think it should be fixed, now.Glorious CHAOS! 16:23, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Why? :What proof do you have?Glorious CHAOS! 14:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sooo....you don't have proof, you only have conjecture. That's why I removed it.Glorious CHAOS! 15:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :Then wait for the game to be released, and put it up when it's verified.Glorious CHAOS! 15:28, September 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC When does my week-ban expire again? I was looking to ask something there. Doreiku Kuroofangu 02:45, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :Maggosh is usually the system op on duty, so if you message his talk page, he can deal with it. Cheers!Glorious CHAOS! 02:49, October 1, 2010 (UTC) New Font? Also... :We don't need to have separate stub templates for those. They are a type of ability, so the ability template is best.Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 23:13, October 1, 2010 (UTC) My sorry Mr. Koro its just that Ven shunk into a size of a mouse and was breaking fourth walls or making plot holes when he is in a mouse trap. :That's not breaking the fourth wall, nor a plot hole. It's simply an unexpected event in the story that he deals with.Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 23:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) oh, OK thanks for the advice. actually all the bosses have design changes and we still put them--BlazeCannon15 00:18, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :What are you talking about?Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 00:22, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I mean the design changes of the characters as the story progresses. The bosses have those when they are fought in different forms.--BlazeCannon15 00:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :If you mean the Sora and Kairi infoboxes, we just use galleries for alternate forms. I really don't get what you are referencing.Why don't you try it just to see what happens? 03:02, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Staff Member? Baldlands Here is a vid with the Japanese name for the Badlands, around 0:05 and 0:06. I can't enter it myself, since it's not katakana and is therefore not understandable by myself. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 02:10, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Key TCG Image I uploaded a picture of the Kingdom Key Trading Card, but since I uploaded it before I knew how the card template works I uploaded it with a file name that doesn't match the one on the template. So I was wondering if you could take File:BoD-81.jpg and move it to File:Kingdom Key BoD-81.jpg. -- 22:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC) 22, eh? Happy birthday, jerkabout. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 04:16, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday to one of the only jackasses i actually like to some degree --ShadowsTwilight 04:19, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Happy Birthday Kryten -- 10:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Question (Please reply on my talk page) Why did you delete my question on the 3DS talk page?Mar 20:42, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dive to the Heart re: BBS strategy guide I don't think I'm well-enough equipped to do much with it, since I don't have the guide and therefore cannot really do up a full product description... I'll just do a bare-bones thing and comment out the TOC section. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 00:07, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Move I don't know if you've seen this, and I know we're not a Nintendo game wiki, but we're connected to them, and I think it could be an option when/if we eventually move. 00:41, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say contact them. We have had more than half of our games released* on Nintendo platforms by this point (CoM, Days, coded, 3D), even if we aren't a Nintendo-centric franchise. :Oh wait. They don't actually host, pay for, or set up advertising for the wiki's. It sounds like they just provide moral support when corporate wiki farms try to strong-arm you. We could certainly get advice from them, but I don't think we can consider "moving" to them, since they don't actually have a place to move to.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 01:54, October 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Gah, rats. I was wondering about that. 01:58, October 9, 2010 (UTC) NIWA That's the link I provided up above. It doesn't sound like we will, but I suppose anything's possible. 04:36, October 9, 2010 (UTC) :I just don't want to leave Wikia, but with that new skin... It's just too hard to decide on where to head off to. Can you, at least, keep me updated using my talk page on what's happening with this wiki. Thanks, amigo! UxieLover1994 08:28, October 10, 2010 (UTC) melding list Are you planning on continuing this list? I don't want to have to rely on other sites when filling out pages, since I'm seeing too many differences in their lists. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 01:16, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. Once I get done with some more pressing issues, that's one of the things I'll be going through. Right now, I have a translation backlog, moving into a new apartment, and BbS to finish.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:28, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:RCO ... well, that's just lovely. I'll look into it if you haven't already. Thanks for the update. Oh, and I really need to talk to you on the IRC very soon to finalize TKW brackets. Thanks! -- 22:56, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :And now, after some minor grammar nit-picking and many clicks to "diff" links, Erry's edits are all checked. -- 23:37, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Wisdom Form Render :You appear to have shrunken most of the outline (see esp. the hair and keychain), and the coloration is really unnatural. Can you try again, please?(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 21:03, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Unversed stats, Battle Levels and Mirage Arena status matrix Check it out, they just put it up today: http://wikiwiki.jp/kh_recoded/?%A5%B9%A5%C6%A1%BC%A5%BF%A5%B9%A5%DE%A5%C8%A5%EA%A5%C3%A5%AF%A5%B9 That is damn admirably thorough. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:11, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I uploaded the real thing, it's still empty because I don't know the ideal panel setup yet. --ShardofTruth 17:16, October 14, 2010 (UTC) UxieLover1994 In case we never meet again, I just want you to know that we will always be friends. I have not yet decided on whether to move the Spyro Wiki to ShoutWiki or not, but I am planing to leave Wikia soon. I'll remain here at the KH wiki for until it goes as well, so we can still help each other out until November 3rd. I hope you understand, amigo! UxieLover1994 03:58, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Synch Blade *Sigh* Man I feel like I'm spamming your talk page... but regardless, I have to ask. How is anything I just posted in Synch Blade wrong? ::Sora can also wield two Keyblades at once in Kingdom Hearts II, due to the Synch Blade ability. The reason that Sora is able to dual-wield his :Keyblades is because that he has another keyblade wielder's heart inside of his heart: Ventus's heart. :That's absolutely right, or else the Keyblade section of the Sora page is wrong. He has Ventus's Keyblade wielding + his own. :As for the other things you corrected, they're basically synonymous with the stuff you replaced them with--except that they're written to not be ambiguous. ::Roxas and Sora "come together" more than once, whereas the Synch Blade ability is inherited from Roxas in the prologue of KHII. :::This appears to be inherited from Roxas, as it was not present in Sora's abilities until Roxas returned to Sora in the prologue of Kingdom Hearts II :::After Sora and Roxas come back together, Sora is able to mimic Roxas's Synch Blade within several of his Drive Forms ::These two are also the same; except that the previous version states that "it is also possible for Sora to use Synch Blade naturally". This is in NONE of the Kingdom Hearts games. :::To date, Sora has not been able to use Synch Blade outside of his Drive Forms, however this may be a possibility as he shares his abilities with Roxas who was able to do this :::but since Sora possesses every ability that Roxas had, it is also possible for Sora to use Synch Blade naturally, without going into a Drive Form :If I'm totally off my rocker, you'll have to excuse that... I'm from other Wikis and haven't dealt with this many reverts before. ;) :Soxra ]] 05:57, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::"common knowledge" is not a valid citation, which is the main reason I reverted you. The others include: *your first line says the same thing twice (that sora has Ventus's heart), and erases the distinction that he has both his own and ventus's keyblade. *you removed the bit about WHEN Roxas awakens Synch Blade *You gave the false assumption that Sora got it from Roxas - Nomura said Sora always had it, he just doesn't use it until KH2. Like the comments said, Nomura said that explicitly, even if it doesn't show up in the games. *Your general wording is extremely unclear and not well written, and you relied on out-of-universe writing, which is against the manual of style. *you added a trivia point which, by its own admission, was irrelevant. :Re:come together - no, they don't. They come together exactly once, at the start of KH2 - the scene in TWTNW is within Sora's heart, and represents the stirring of Roxas's persona within Sora's heart, not an actual separation or physical meeting. That's pretty much it.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 14:08, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ehh... fair enough. That whole paragraph just seems awkwardly written, but rewriting it is sure turning out to be a pain. Soxra ]] 17:25, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:coded ROM Prize Pod Question about the Riku page :Correct.(ಠ_ೃ)﻿ Bully! 22:01, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:coded Music Re: FMB All a Final Mix is is an English game in Japanese with extra features. There is no reason anything in the original wouldn't be in the Final Mix. I don't have to prove they are in it, somebody has to prove they aren't in it. --One-Winged Angel 03:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Pardon my attitude in the previous post, but I seriously spent almost 2 hours straight doing what I thought was the right thing to do so the least I can get is some sympathy for my ignorance if not anything else. I'm still sticking to my logic, however I will take responsibility for the edits, however I am "Wiki-ed" out for today in addition, (I'm not going into into details) I won't be able to get on tomorrow until the afternoon. *Sigh*, I'll reverse the edits, but not until tomorrow afternoon. --One-Winged Angel 03:29, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Mod? Why do you keep changing all my edits!Ive done nothing wrong!